Battle Royale
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro was sure he would miss it that year, but when his class and him are taken to an island. He is in for a big surprise as their teacher announces the news. Now it's a test of trust, strength, and survival! Zoro tries to make it through with his friends, but things go wrong. Can he handle all the killing and death? And who is this strong will person? Rated T;;Eventual ZoLu;;Z'sPOV
1. Welcome

**Hey everyone! Well, I know you all are thinking "another story?! You have like five or something out already!" And I promise I am working on them, but lately I have been working. Yes, I got a job and my hours are all over the place. Like one day I work morning and the next I work evening. Then I just got Skyrim for PC so I'm like so addicted that its not even an excuse really anymore. ;-; I am so sorry!**

**Sooooo, anyways! I have always wanted to do a Battle Royale themed story, but before I never had the heart to kill people off, but now I'm good to go. I think I can do this so here we go! It's a ZoroLuffy story, but it's from Zoro's point of view and is going to be based around him for quite a few chapters and his friends. I am so psyched about doing this so be patient with me on this and everything else!**

**WARNING:: It will be Rated T for language, violence, character death, blood/gore, and all the emotions brought with those things!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Battle Royale**

**Welcome to the Sixty-Third Annual Battle Royale**

It was dark and all I could here was chatter from my classmates about where we were going. Most males assumed some type of amusement park and most females assumed we were going to the mall. Though those two were plausible, it didn't seem right that they put us on a blacked-out window bus and the teachers and bus driver had serious looks on their faces. Not only that, but I am sure the bus is not even moving anymore on its own wheels. It feels like we are floating, maybe.

Well, it doesn't seem to matter now since one of the teachers stood up and called out for us to begin to follow him. We all began to file out with everyone chatting, even my friends who wondered if we were going to some type of sporting event. I kept quiet as I examined my surroundings and when we got off the bus it made me feel even more eerie as we went straight into a building that seemed to be on an island. The class seemed to be excited we were taking a vacation of some sorts and people are talking about how they had no extra clothes.

This bubble of slight anxiety grew every step I took down this dinky hallway.

We filed into a room with metal chairs in rows and we all moved to sit down. Students chattered away as if this all wasn't suspicious, but I noticed my friends catch on rather quickly. They eyed me for confirmation, since I always figure these things out first, and nodded towards them. Something sparked in their eyes as they soon stayed quiet and began assessing the situation as well.

"Alright settle down!" Everyone began to quiet down to listen to their teachers and I soon noticed one nod to the other and the male teacher left the room. "Today is the day you will all learn a very important rule today, but first you need to be told why you are here." Her posture was stiff as she gave a smirk of some type of satisfaction. "Welcome, sophomore class of Grand Line High to the Sixty-Third Annual Battle Royale." A lump formed in my throat at the words and I began to swear in my mind. "The important lesson you should all need to know is that you either kill or be killed." The students began to panic lightly, but the stern look from pale blue eyes made you think otherwise. "We will call your name and you will go through the door in the back and meet up with Mister Rob to grab your bag. Every ten minutes a student will be released. Good luck hunting because only two of you are going to live to tell about this day."

_No, it was supposed to be next year's class, my father had it all planned out—that's why he made sure I didn't fail again. Fuck!_


	2. First Day on the Island

**Hello~! I really do hope you enjoyed the prologue to this story! I have been booming with ideas and whenever i get the chance I type them up! I know I got some other stories up and I promise I am working on them, so please be patient! But for now, enjoy another story i have for you! Because I really do hope you are enjoying this! I am trying my best with this one since it is Battle Royale and if anyone knows what that is or the book (which no I have not read the book or watched the movie just parts of a manga based on it) then you know its different from usual stuffs!**

**Enough of my rambling! On with the fic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Battle Royale**

**First Day on the Island**

Some notifications were given to us before they began the roll call. They were simple enough, two people left standing and every time ten people were killed they would shoot off a red round; besides after the first kill where they will be shooting off a green round, almost like a go. It was like a way to notify us all after ten of us were killed off. Injured were not helped, it was a survival game, as if set up by the teachers themselves to be entertained. I'm not sure, but my father told me that they are somehow watching your every move and have a way to tell if you are dead. The last thing we were told is that when it got down to five people, a yellow flare will be shot into the air to notify the last remaining people it was just five of us then. I know that it is going to turn crazy since just viewing all the scared or determined faces showed how it will.

Names were called out and person left after person, it was horrible thinking that they were picking names out of a jar, literally they were. It was like this was a game to Miss Nico. It unnerved me that she smiled her mischievous, I'm-not-up-to-anything-good smile. Some people actually had begun to cry after the few names called and prayers were even being said. Though, my friends and I kept silent as people got up to leave through the door at the back of the room. Soon it came to where my friends were called off and luckily Saga and Shuraiya were called one after another. A part of me was hoping they find each other soon and another part hoped they find a place close so I will find them.

Of course, that seemed like a very rare thing to think up, but I couldn't help it. We all were just brought here to be told that we have to kill or be killed. Not only that, two out of seventy-one of us are going to die in probably just a few days' time. And did I forget to mention that we have a weapon picked for us, and who knows what kind of weapon people will have. Some might have guns or maybe a grenade on them. It was just so confusing… and completely _terrifying_. People go insane when it's about their survival and this will definitely show how selfish people are.

"Roronoa Zoro." I got up from my chair as I soon took notice of the few left in the room and it made me wonder how long I had actually been in here. The sound of my boots scuffing the ground was made as I exited the door. In the room was my math teacher, Mister Rob, and he just stood with a smirk on his face. To think I had a bad feeling about him and I was always right… That's right, I _had_ thought that that, but probably never again in that boring room.

_Don't think like that, you are going to make it through._

"Here is your bag, and weapon of choice."

The bag he mentioned was pulled from a small window in the wall and I assumed someone was handing them off. I let the bag find my shoulder and the weapon of choice was taken from the wall that had seemed to have a lot more weapons, but all have been passed out. What worried me when I grasped the sword to hold onto was the few weapons left that included a rifle, bow and arrows, and some other weapons. This worried me since there were places on the wall that included large weaponry, maybe a flamethrower for all I know. This suddenly had me realizing, though, why they had done the personal quiz at the beginning of this school year.

"Good luck." This grunt left me when I noticed him fix his suit, but keep that smirking face of satisfaction on him. As I made my way towards the door, he waved out at the end of the room, he gave a knowing look and I just shifted to it.

When I opened it, I noticed it led to a short hall with only one door. I made my way down it with deep breaths as I needed to calm my mind. The door behind me had finally clicked closed as I approached the other door. Before carefully opening the door, I made sure to stand on the side out of the opening, just in case someone was ready to attack. My hand turned the knob and I pushed it open whilst hiding and soon moved to wave my bag out. When nothing shot at it, I shifted to the other side of the door.

Still nothing.

I took it as an okay sign and gazed out at the scenery with a quick scan of an enemy. I noticed the woods not too far from me and viewed which way I should go and see what areas had been less traveled. The less traveled the better for me, anyways. Taking note of the lighting had me notice that it took a long while for the roll call. We had arrived before noon and it was early evening time now, the perfect time to be having dinner.

But back on the current situation.

Seeing the traces of footprints confirmed people ran or waited for someone else. Though body lying to the side with arrows sticking out of them, a sign of no mercy proved something happened. Then there were blood trails of someone being injured and running away and I began to come to one conclusion. Someone climbed onto the roof and is using some type of bow to kill people off in the beginning. Some relief found me when I noticed the body wasn't any of my friends and also the person on the roof was none of them. They all preferred warrior type of weapons like me.

I latched my sword to my belt and unsheathed quietly before exiting the door and looked up at the little deck roof it provided. My hands twirled the blade and I stabbed it straight up and heard a curling scream before weight was off my blade. The shifting was made before the body fell off the roof and I noticed them to be Sube Alvida and I had stabbed her right in the stomach. It seemed like she was leaning over whilst aiming her crossbow. She grasped at her wound before gazing to me in horror. Hands scrambled to grasp her weapon and I heard my father's words ring in my head.

"_The first time I had to kill someone, I hesitated and that led to me being severely wounded in the beginning. If you are ever in a situation like this, don't hesitate because they are like you. They want to survive and you need to make sure your will to survive is stronger than theirs."_

The sound of my blade whipping through the air was heard as I got her clean across the back of her neck. Her body fell and her hand lay right next to the crossbow as she stared on at it with frantic eyes. I had paralyzed her, but she would soon bleed out, or someone else would get her, and I moved to grasp the crossbow and then tugged her bag off. The items that would have been with the girl she had shot were probably on the roof, but I don't have time to grasp it because I wasn't sure how long I took on getting out here and everything.

Don't get me wrong, the whole time taking the items had my eyes stinging and I felt bile rear up at the back of my throat as I wanted to puke. Never had I ever thought this day would come and as I ran towards the tree line, I had to stop to take in deep breaths. I swallowed hard as I shifted away from the tree I was leaning against and moved along the woods. I didn't have time to stop, I didn't have time to regret, and I didn't have time to be distracted.

_I have—No, I __**need**__ to survive this._

_First thing I need to do is to find Kohza, Saga, or Shuraiya._

_Hopefully they are all okay._

* * *

"Zoro!" The hushed tone of my name made me glance to the side before up and looked to see Saga waving me over from up in a tree. My boots moved and I soon ran up next to the tree. I began climbing up in it since it was a large tree and Saga helped by pulling me up. Once up on the branch, he directed me towards the trunk more and I noticed the little burrow where we moved my two bags with the ones in there already. "I see you ran into trouble."

"Alvida was on the roof shooting people with her crossbow."

"You killed her?"

"I had no choice." Saga nodded quickly before putting three fingers up and I blinked in surprise before he put an arm around my shoulders to pull me close.

"I killed the three because they got to Shuraiya." My body stiffened at the mention of it and I felt something in my hand and gazed to see it was Shuraiya's student ID. "I tried saving him… I really did, Zoro, but he was so severely wounded that all I could do was hold him while he passed." The choke in his voice made me gulp the lump in my throat and I pulled him close with the sting strong in my eyes.

"At least he saw a familiar face before passing." A nod left my friend as we sat in silence, mourning for our friend. My hand had a hold of his head as I tucked my face into his neck with a choked sob and felt as he quivered with tears soaking my shirt.

_Why did it have to happen this year?_

_Will all my friends die?_

_Will I survive?_

_Too many questions and I don't have any clue on what the answer will be except:_

_I have to __**try**__._


	3. To Find Kohza

**Battle Royale**

**To Find Kohza**

After a while of mourning, we decided to go through our supplies and narrow down the bags we had to just two. It seemed to be essential things, some food to survive off of, material to wrap wounds, some flashlights and batteries, and some other knickknacks that included a lighter. We had decided to put the flashlights away with no batteries in them so they didn't accidentally turn on and the lighters were in front pockets to be easy to find.

Everything was split evenly, except when it came to weapons. I got another sword from one of the guys Saga killed and I kept the crossbow along with the bolts it had. Saga had been first given a war axe and he took Shuraiya's war axe as well and he also gained a bow with some arrows. The third guy that killed our friend had a crossbow, so I took the bolts and decided to fold it away in my bag, which was pretty much me dismantling it. If the one I had were to break, then I would use the other for parts. When we had everything split and we shoved an extra bag in the ones we had, we began to plan out everything.

"We need to find Kohza, so we should probably look around near a beach side."

"With a river nearby," Came my response as we knew that all of us were good at survival type of things.

I had known Saga longer than the other two, but after time we learned more about each other. Since we were boys, we loved to play outside in the woods behind my house and my father had supported it by letting us build tree houses that we considered forts. We had many scattered throughout the woods and not all of them were in trees. Something just caught our attention with being in the wild and surviving on our own. Of course, we always had the option of going to the house for supplies or a home cooked meal when we felt like it.

Out here, though, it wasn't like that. We didn't have an option to go home to gather supplies we needed or get a meal when we didn't want to hunt. Plus, we knew the land by a map given to us by my father and had boundaries, here we don't. Here on this island in the woods was complete wild. With no knowledge of the animals on this island and with scared shitless fourteen-fifteen year olds, it was hard to decipher on what to do. The only thing we could really do was be careful and watch out for one another because now—

_No one can be trusted._

If I hadn't known Saga for long, then I don't think I could trust him either, but I _know_ Saga and I _know_ I **can**trust him. We have each other's back through everything, whether it was a fight to get some punks away or we needed a partner for a school project or kendo match. We have always been there for each other and just thinking that there was a possibility of losing him made me strain with a rough swallow to the lump in my throat.

Now was not the time to be off my guard and now was not the time to think such foolish things. Thinking like that will get you killed and I need to think about surviving and not being the one hunted.

"You know more about this than I do, can you tell me anything?" Saga asked as out of our friends he was the only one to know about my father being part of the Battle Royale back when he was a sophomore.

"He never told me it all, but I know parts of it. Like with killing, you can't hesitate or regret because it leaves you defenseless." A nod left my friend as we sat on the branch, whispering the whole time so we could listen and not be heard. "Always be on guard, never think negative because it makes you weak. Collect what you can, but don't collect something if you don't know what it is. If something is unfamiliar don't take it or eat it incase it's poisonous or a trap. Remember that people are more liable to attack now that they need to survive, but also be weary of the ones wanting to friend because they are weaker." A pause found me as I thought back to when my father talked and then I remembered something that he said was very important. "My father…" I began as I thought about it a moment longer before looking straight into silver-like eyes. "My father told me that the only one I should ever trust is you or someone that I can from deep in my gut."

"Me?"

"Yeah, father always said that he was weary of Shuraiya and Kohza, which I mean he emphasized Kohza's name. It makes me bit unsure with him now because if you think about it…"

"He did mention he would want to be with that girl, Vivi, even after asking in this kind of scenario." Saga finished up for me and we looked to one another before he shook his head with a serious look finding him. "We still need to, Kohza is our friend."

"I know, but we should take father's words to heart and be a little guarded with him. If he asks, then just say it's the situation we are in."

"It will be odd, since we have been putting trust into him since younger and now…"

"No, you have."

"You never trusted Kohza?" Surprise sparked in his eyes and my hand waved out at him so he didn't get the wrong impression.

"I have a small trust in some things with him, but when father first met him… He was completely weary of him and told me that I shouldn't fully trust him." Saga eyed me for a moment before slowly nodding since my father was like another dad to him.

"Alright, I will keep an eye out as well." My hand found his shoulder, giving it a squeeze and giving a small smile.

"We should head towards the beach before dark reaches us."

"I will lead." His hand found my shoulder as he gave a smile and I gave a firm nod.

"I'm counting on you." We both shifted to get down from the tree and landed on the ground before Saga began listening for waves. The guy had better hearing than me and definitely better sense of direction than me. When he opened his eyes and gave a firm nod before moving, I followed with a sword already in hand and the crossbow ready to fire.

**Be ready.**

**Survive.**

_**Survive**_**.**

**We will survive this Royale!**


	4. Ten Down

**Getting back into everything so hopefully updates will be coming in for everything! **

**So I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and maybe drop a review of how you think this is going! It is different from something I usually type so I do really hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

**Without further-ado-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Battle Royale**

**Ten Down**

Saga and I moved along quietly, careful of any traps and made sure to avoid everyone. Somehow we were able to go around a few people, some scared, some planning on how they would kill anyone in their path. Some part of me was happy that I was able to meet up with Saga first and able to be with him. Our feet moved along the cool forest floor and moved over roots and fallen logs. We tried our best not to leave any trace so we couldn't be followed, but some areas were muddy.

_**Thump.**_

Saga brought arms up with his bow and an arrow ready as I noticed a figure to our side doing the same. Surprise was on me when I noticed the person with a serious, feral look on his face. Brown eyes were fierce, but he only shifted sideways with a cautious movement.

"Keep moving." I told my friend as I noticed the person and it shocked me somewhat since he looked so different than usual. We shifted the opposite away from the male who had dry mud and leaves on him, as if it was camouflage. When he reached a tree, the bow found his body and he climbed the trunk with such ease it had me stare for a moment.

"Who was that?"

"If I remember correctly, Monkey Luffy."

"Wait, the happy, grinning guy who you swear up and down was hitting on you." This red flushed my face as I pushed my friend over in embarrassment.

"I didn't say that!" I hissed at him.

"Oh, right, you like when he would hang onto you, I forgot." He teased with a shrug and just for a moment, everything felt normal.

"Did you hear that?!" The new voice had us shift to a tree trunk, back to back to watch each side.

"You are hearing things Kaya."

"It's scary out here, Nami!"

"I-I'm sure it was just a bird." The voice had me glance to Saga and he returned it with a nod. The voice belonged to no one other than Kohza's heart throb.

"That's not helpful, Vivi!"

"Will you two shut up?! If we are too loud then someone is going to find us!" The hiss left Nami and I let my ready blade lower away.

They weren't a threat to us, but once glancing at Saga, we were having a slight debate with our eyes and hands. We couldn't decide if we should ask the girls to come with us, or just go around and find Kohza. I mean, no doubt Kohza made it clear that he liked Vivi and even had courage to begin talking with her to be friends, but he was having a hard time since she was a cheerleader and he was in Kendo. Kendo is not the most popular sport that has all the cheerleaders running to you, but I could tell that Vivi liked him anyways. Though, she never implied it since her cheer captain forbid it and Vivi _always_ listened to her captain, Nami.

"Look what I found!" The new voice had the girls squeaking in surprise and fear before I heard the cackle.

"Oi, dickhead, there are three of us and only one of you!" The noise of knives clinking together was sounding out like wind chimes. A part of me knew not too, but I leaned a bit over to see the guy with throw knives dangling on each finger on his left hand. Something grabbed me and I was pulled back, Saga gave me a look of how stupid that was, but nothing else as we weren't noticed.

"I wasn't planning to kill you all."

"Don't even try to play that card, we all know the rules just as much as you!" Nami was the one arguing back as I figured the other two girls backed off slightly behind her.

"Yet, here you are… Three of you joined together… One is going to have to die anyways, let me help." The last part was like venom and I heard a gag noise before a screech.

"Kaya!" The two shouted as I soon covered my mouth with the temptation to gag out, but that would make noises. A hand grabbed my arm and I gazed to see Saga have his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted. We both wanted to help, but we both knew that the guy was right… Only two of us would survive this whole ordeal. Though we also knew if Vivi were to die, Kohza would hate us for eternity for not saving her, but what could we do?

"You son'uva bitch!" Nami screeched and we both flinched hearing the gun go off and the sound of a yelp. A thud was made with clattering and then gasps of pain followed as I soon heard the frantic movement. "Vivi! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, it just got my shoulder." Saga and I stayed in our spot with deep breaths as we listened closely before we heard it.

"Two bitches to be killed!" The sound of an automatic rifle went off and I noticed how some bullets dug into the tree we were hiding behind and wiz past. Wide silver eyes met mine as all we could do was hear the girls scream before it became silent. I shut my eyes with my teeth clamping together and I let my hand grip my friend's arm as well. The laugh came out as I heard feet shift and stuff rummaging around, like he was ransacking them. "Fake as a dinosaur bone!" It made me think he was violating them and I felt anger towards him before nudging my friend with a nod and releasing him. He released me and grasped his bow with an arrow and I moved my crossbow.

We shifted quietly around the tree to see the male student pulling at the girls' shirt and I heard the bow next to me creak lightly. The sound of the arrow being released resounded and I soon let my bolt go out to hit him in the neck. We both didn't hit vitals, but it got his attention and we both shifted to different trees as I was going around one side and Saga on the other. Bullets whizzed through the air where we were and I had another bolt ready. I shot it at his head and got him. Another arrow struck him through his throat with great accuracy and knew hunting all those years paid off.

The lug fell to the ground with a loud thud and we soon moved slowly to regroup by the guy with my sword ready to stab him in the chest. Before I could though to pronounce him dead since he was gagging on the ground, this pop noise got my attention and the red flare had me soon looking over to Saga. He just stared to me as I soon drove my sword into the groaning man's chest.

"We need to find Kohza, and fast." A nod left me as I pulled my sword out and wiped the blade along the grass before sheathing it.

We maneuvered quickly to get some extra supplies that included the pistol Nami had. The automatic rifle was left alone, but then we decided to dismantle it and throw the pieces in different directions. The last thing we needed was to have another person carry this around. We deemed the pistol was enough since we actually didn't want a noisy weapon. It was bad enough that we probably attracted some attention from other people bent on killing everyone to survive.

After finishing up, we began moving in the direction Saga pointed to and just moving away from the smell of blood made me feel lighter. I tried to forget their bodies riddled with holes from bullets and Kaya's throat stuck with a throw knife in it. I assumed she wasn't fully dead until that flare went off because it would have gone off when Nami and Vivi had been killed. Kaya must have bled out fully after we injured the crazed guy, that or the flares are a bit delayed to make sure the person is dead. Either way, it was kind of unnerving to know that they knew when you were killed.

Then it finally occurred to me…

Ten more students since the first kill has happened are down and they all occurred whilst Saga and I have been around. Was this island bigger than I thought? Or have people been able to stay away alive for just the first day. It didn't really matter though, I was still alive and by the looks of the sky, I will have survived my first day on this island.

_Hopefully I will survive to see my future._


End file.
